Trophy System
The Trophy System is an equipment featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Trophy System is unlocked at level 45. It deflects airborne explosives and pointstreaks such as enemy Predator Missiles, Grenades, Flashes/Stuns, RPG rockets, Care Package markers, Ballistic Vest duffel bags, Bouncing Betties, I.M.S. explosive charges, Reaper missiles, Stealth Bombers, and even an AC-130's 40mm and 105mm shots, but can only deflect two projectiles. It also destroys smoke grenades. The Trophy System can be picked up and replaced at any time. The Trophy System excels in objective-based game modes such as Domination or Demolition, although mostly in Drop Zone due to excessive explosive weaponry and explosive based point streaks. The Trophy System can protect a player while attempting to do the objective. Most enemies bombard objectives with explosives and other projectiles to protect them, and the Trophy System will guard against this with great effect. The Trophy System is most effective when positioned in front of the player while in the prone position. This allows most projectiles to be destroyed without damaging the player. Interestingly, enemies may (rarely) end up getting killed by the trophy system when friendly tactical equipment and grenades are thrown adjacent to them and get destroyed. Gallery Trophy System Taking Out MW3.png|A player taking out the Trophy System Trophy System Preparing MW3.png|A player preparing the Trophy System Trophy System First Person MW3.png|The Trophy System being deployed. Notice the "Flyswatter" inscription. Trophy Systems Third Person MW3.jpg|Two Players running while preparing to use trophy system(s). Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Trophy System appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Like its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 counterpart, it can destroy two projectiles at a time before destroying itself. But unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, it can be tossed ahead of the player, in case there may be projectiles incoming in front of them. The Trophy System can intercept a wide range of enemy projectiles, including all lethals, all tacticals (even other Trophy Systems), Rocket Launcher missiles and Grenade Launcher grenades, and various scorestreaks. Players will receive 25 score towards their scorestreak for every projectile destroyed with the Trophy System. Trophy System BOII.png|The Trophy System in-game. Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *Oddly, the Trophy System cannot destroy a mid-air Bouncing Betty. *It has a message on the side saying "The FlySwatter!" *A Trophy System is set up by Rhino 2's Gunner to deflect Hind missiles in "Goalpost". *A Bouncing Betty or C4 can land on top of a Trophy System. *The Trophy System can kill if the explosive is close enough to the player when the Trophy System destroys the explosive. *When the Trophy System destroys a Predator Missile, it will be announced, and the Trophy System's owner will gain a point to their pointstreak count. *Using the Trophy System to destroy enemy grenades/equipment in conjunction with SitRep does not count towards unlocking SitRep Pro. *Oddly enough, the Trophy System can destroy a mid-air Care Package marker. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *Unlike its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 counterpart, the Trophy System can be thrown instead of being directly placed on the ground. *The Trophy System can destroy equipment that has been already been placed on the ground. For example, if the is a Claymore on the ground, then a player throws the Trophy System near it, the Claymore will be destroyed by the Trophy System. This works for many other pieces of equipment, such as Bouncing Betties, Tactical Insertions, Shock Charges, etc. *When the Trophy System has destroyed one projectile, it can normally only destroy one more (limit of two), but if the player picks it up, and places the same Trophy System down, that Trophy System will be fresh and can destroy 2 projectiles again. This can be repeated as many times as possible. *The Trophy System has a note that says: "Jack in the box". *The Trophy System will destroy a semtex grenade stuck to a player. *The Trophy System will even destroy other thrown Trophy Systems. *Unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Trophy Systems in Call of Duty: Black Ops II will destroy Combat Axes. *The Trophy System uses the S12's firing sound when destroying something. *The Trophy System will kill enemies who place a Tactical Insertion within it's range. *Destroying a Hellstorm Missile or Hunter Killer with the Trophy System will not give the user the "Intercepted" or "Rejected" medals respectivly.. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment